Owners Manual and Maintenance of Fairy Tail Units
by Epp6880
Summary: An Owners Manual regarding how to take care of your Fairy Tail units. First Fanfic, reviews are nice ;p, I'm gonna eventually do most of the characters so you can request which ones you want me to do first. Rated T cuz im paranoid :P
1. Erza Scarlet

_**Erza Scarlet: Owners Guide and Maintenance Manual**_

* * *

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated Erza Scarlet . To ensure that you get the best out of your Erza Scarlet, please read carefully the following instructions :

* * *

**Basic Information :**

* * *

Name : Erza Scarlet, Nee-chan, Erza-san, Erza-chan, Titania

Date of Manufacture : Year X765

Place of Manufacture : Fairy Tail

Gender: Female

* * *

**Your Erza Scarlet unit will come with the following accessories :**

* * *

One (1) Hearts Kruz Armor

One (1) Sword

One (1) Magic Dimension for storing Armor

One (1) Luggage Cart

*Please note that the other armors Erza can own must be bought at the Fairy Tail website

* * *

**Programming :**

* * *

The Erza Scarlet unit is a beautiful read head wit a passion for justice and strawberry cake, but also can be very Erza unit comes with the following programs.

**Perverted: **The Erza unit will become interested in lingerie and such

**Cake Maniac: **The Erza unit will chase/steal/buy any strawberry cake she sees, please note you will be maimed or severely injured if you destroy or eat her cake

**Swordsman: **The Erza unit will act like a bodyguard and will be excelled at the art of maiming and destroying

**Girlfriend/Companion: **The Erza unit is shy when it comes to the field of love, but if you take her out on many picnics and feed her strawberry cakes she may except you as her lover

Another warning : * If the The Erza unit hasnt accepted you as a lover/companion please refrain her kissing/trying to get her to bed or else you might find yourself at the doors of death, or if your lucky you will only be in the hospital for the rest of your life.

* * *

**Your Erza Scarlet has (3) different settings :**

* * *

**Big Sis (Default setting)**

**Perverted (Locked)**

**Devil (Locked)**

The default setting for your Erza Scarlet is set to Big Sis.

In this setting, the unit will be protective of you and give you advice with lots of things not love related

Perverted mode is only activated if you own a Lucy Heartfilia unit and the Erza unit is looking through her stuff.

Devil mode will be activated if your Erza unit meets with a Jellal or Laxus unit while they are in their Jerk/Jackass mode.

*Note: If Erza is in Perverted mode she might force you to let her see your panties/bra if you are a girl, she might also force you to wear some lingerie

* * *

**Relations with other units**

* * *

Your Erza unit has many relationships with other units but due to the writers laziness, we will only say the important ones

**Lucy Heartfilia:** The Erza unit and Lucy unit is very close and treat each other like sisters. If the Erza unit is looking through a Lucy units stuff please not she might go into perverted mode and be interested in the Lucy units panties.

**Nastu Dragneel:** Sparring buddy and treats him like a brother. If your Erza unit meets a Natsu unit, the Natsu unit might challenge her to a fight. *please note if they fight many things will be destroyed and the fight will end usually within seconds from the start*, another note, the key word is usually.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Their relationship is similar between the Erza unit and the Natsu unit, though the Gray unit will be scolded more often due to his stripping habits.

**Jellal Fernandes:** If Jellal is in his Jerk mode then note that Erza will go into Devil mode and they will attempt to kill each other. On a happy note if Jellal is in his New Guy mode then they will got along and possibly become lovers

****The Natsu and Gray units are scared of Erza so you may want to keep that in mind****

* * *

**Cleaning:**

* * *

The Erza Scarlet unit is capable of cleaning herself. Do not attempt to clean her without her consent as she is very violent. If you try to force her to, you might end up with many missing limbs. If in any event she is incapable of cleaning herself, do not machine-wash your unit. Towel-dry only.

* * *

**Energy :**

* * *

Your Erza Scarlet unit is a young woman, and therefore needs as much nourishment as possible. You may give her cake but not too much because she may get fat

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

* * *

Q: My Erza Scarlet unit has won box loads of cake and isn't listening to anything I say, what do I do ?

A: If this happens, you could take the cake away or wait till she eats them all, keep in mind if you chose option one your chances of survival is slim to none

Q: My Erza Scarlet unit is forcing me to put on lingerie, what should I do !

A: She will exit her Perverted mode after a while, just let her do what she wants

Q: My Erza unit just met a Jellal unit and has gone into Devil mode, WTF do I do!  
A: Stay calm (if possible) and immediately take out a Natsu unit to prevent further damage, if this fails, run like theres no tomorrow

Q: What other armors are buyable?  
A: Flame Empress Armor, Heavens Wheel Armor, Sea Empress Armor, Farewell Armor, Black Wing Armor, Giants Armor, Adamantine Armor, Purgatory Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Robe of Yuen, Morning Star Armor, Armadura Fairy, and Seduction Armor

* * *

**TROUBLESHOOTING :**

* * *

Problem : Your Erza Scarlet unit is going on a rampage due to the lack of cake.

Solution : Buy her truck loads of cake to keep her happy, if you can't you should try to finish everything on your things-to-do-before-you-die since chances of death is very high.

* * *

**Authors Note: First Fanfic and any reviews would be nice .  
**If you want any other character's manual just tell me in the review

Thanks :D


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

_** Lucy Heartfilia: Owners Guide and Maintenance Manual **_

* * *

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated Lucy Heartfilia. To ensure that you get the best out of your Lucy Heartfilia unit, please read carefully the following instructions :

* * *

**Basic Information :**

* * *

Name : Lucy Heartfilia, Lu-chan, Lulu-chan, Lucy, Cosplaying Cheerleader, Princess/Hime-sama, Blondie

Date of Manufacture : Year X767, July 1

Place of Manufacture : Fairy Tail

Gender: Female

Blood Type: AB

Weight: 47kg (103 lbs)

Measurements: Bust-91cm; Waist-59cm; Hip-88cm; (37in, 23in, 36in)

* * *

**Your Lucy Heartfilia unit will come with the following accessories :**

* * *

One (1) Skirt

One (1) Sleeveless Top

One (1) 15 Keys (10 Gold and 5 Silver)

One (1) Belt that can hold the keys

One (1) Whip

Many assorted ribbons

High-Heels/Boots (Many)

*Please note that the other outfits can be bout at the Fairy Tail Website

* * *

**Programming :**

* * *

The Lucy Heartfilia unit is a curvacious blonde that is confident in her sex appeal and her intellect, shes a celestial wizard that can summon many spirits to aid her in combat.

**Bookworm: **Your unit will read many books and is very smart, although she might not pay attention to you if shes in this mode

**Cosplayer: **The unit, if forced or if under certain circumstances, will allow you to dress her up, *Note that she might lock herself up for a few days due to embarrassment.

**Celestial Wizard: **The unit will summon spirits to help protect you and her, *Note that once shes tired your both dead, if in battle.

**Girlfriend/Companion: **The unit may except you as a lover if you buy her books and new keys, the Lucy unit is shy and has never been in a relationship and will often think overboard about your relationship, like babies, dates, ect.

Another warning : * If the Lucy unit hasn't accepted you as a lover/companion, please refrain from kissing/hugging/smooching her unless you want to answer an angry cow and lion spirit

* * *

**Your Lucy Heartfilia unit has (3) different settings :**

* * *

**Smart Bimbo (Default setting)**

**Princess (Locked)**

**_Urano Metoria _ (Locked)**

The default setting for your Lucy unit is set to Bimbo.

In this setting, the unit will be intellectual and will occasionally seem stupid/trip, though she will not be a willing sex object

Princess mode is only if she is put in the presence of a Jude Heartfilia unit and the unit is still young, or if she is in the presence of the Coco or Virgo unit *note if in the presence of a Coco or Virgo unit, she will only be referred as princess, nothing else*. In this mode she will be high and might even though she doesn't want to, rich, and have many servants/teachers

_Urano Metoria_ mode is only unlocked once if she is in the presence of an Angel unit and a Hibiki Lates. *Note that once activated her surrounding will be destroyed so run away, fast*.

* * *

**Relations with other units**

* * *

Your Lucy unit has many relationships with other units but due to the writers laziness, we will only say the important ones

**Erza Scarlet:** The Erza unit and Lucy unit is very close and treat each other like sisters. Erza is seems to be interested in the Lucy units panties/lingerie

**Natsu Dragneel:** The Natsu unit is the Lucy unit's first friend and you may find the Natsu unit in your Lucy unit's house for no reason

**Gray Fullbuster: **The Gray unit is known to think that the Lucy unit is cute and may become lovers *Note that Lucy will start throwing things if the Gray unit is stripping*

**Wendy Marvell: **They treat each other as sisters and Lucy is frequently seen taking care of the Wendy unit

* * *

**Cleaning:**

* * *

The Lucy unit is capable of cleaning herself. Do not attempt to clean her without her consent as she is very shy. If you try to force her to, you might end up with 50/50 chance of dealing with a Taurus/Leo unit if their not staring at Lucy. If for some reason she is unable to clean herself, do not machine-wash, towel wash her.

* * *

**Energy :**

* * *

Your Lucy unit is a young woman, and therefore needs as much nourishment as possible. You may offer her food but she wont eat a lot due to fear of getting fat

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

* * *

Q: My Lucy unit is currently reading a book and isn't listening to me, what should I do?

A: If this happens, you can wait till she finishes reading, or take the book and feel her wrath.

Q: My Lucy unit is mad because I forced her to cosplay, help me!

A: Apologize and let her calm down, she wont talk to you for a while though.

Q: My Lucy unit entered _Urano Metoria _even though it already happened once, WTF is happening?  
A: Aftereffects from the first time, theres high chances of her failing to preform it so just wait, though if she succeeds you better have insurance or another house.

* * *

**TROUBLESHOOTING :**

* * *

Problem : Your unit is sad due to lack of books.

Solution : Get her many different type of books, especially mysteries.

* * *

**Authors Note: Im surprised I got two done in one day with my hectic schedule with 6 hours of art class a a day but I did it.**

**If you want any specific characters tell me by reviewing or PM**

**Thanks for reading :) the reviews made my day **


	3. Natsu Dragneel

_** Natsu Dragneel: Owners Guide and Maintenance Manual **_

* * *

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated Natsu Dragneel. To ensure that you get the best out of your Natsu Dragneel, please read carefully the following instructions :

* * *

**Basic Information :**

* * *

Name : Nastu Dragneel, Natsu, Natsu-nee, Slanty-Eyes

Date of Manufacture : Unknown

Place of Manufacture : Fairy Tail

Gender: Male

Blood Type: Unkown

* * *

**Your Natsu unit will come with the following accessories :**

* * *

One (1) Scarf

One (1) Long Sleeve Shirt

One (1) Happy Unit

One (1) Wristband

One (1) Knee Length Trousers

*Please note that the old version of his outfit can be bought at the Fairy Tail website

* * *

**Programming :**

* * *

The Natsu unit is a energetic pink-haired youth with a great appetite and temper.

**Hog: **Your unit will devour a large amount of your food during this mode *Remember to have large quantities of food*

**Evil: **The unit will occasionally think devious idea like burning your ass

**Fire Dragon Slayer: **The unit will protect you by attacking enemies with fire, *beware; your surroundings will be destroyed*

**Boyfriend/Companion: **The unit may except you as a lover if you buy him food and take good care of him, the Natsu unit is unexperienced to the field of love so you have to guide him

Warnings : **(1) Flirts intended for a Natsu unit will generally be ignored due to his denseness

**(2) If you hurt or make the Happy Unit sad, the Natsu unit will attack you

**(3) We are not responsible to any butt related burns**

* * *

**Your Natsu Dragneel unit has (3) different settings :**

* * *

**Energetic (Default setting)**

**Dense (Random)**

**Angry (Locked)**

**Secret Arts (Locked)**

The default setting for your Lucy unit is set to Energetic.

In this setting, the unit will be very energetic(duh, hence the name), and will often destroy your furniture

Dense mode is activated at random, if not then it is activated when something that requires deep thinking takes place, in this mode he will often think things and fail, also he will space out a lot

Angry mode is unlocked if he meets a Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, or Hades unit when they are picking a fight, in this mode he will attack violently and wont care if his surroundings are destroyed. Possible chance that the Secrets Arts setting will be activated too.

Secret Arts is unlocked in a vicious battle or by the Angry setting (See above), in this mode he will unleash very powerful attacks that involve blowing you away to some place you dont want to be. Be prepared to run.

* * *

**Relations with other units**

* * *

Your Natsu unit has many relationships with other units but due to the writers laziness, we will only say the important ones

**Erza Scarlet:** The Erza unit and the Natsu unit are like family seeing by the fact that they took baths together when they were young, your unit will often challenge the Erza unit to battles and usually ends up losing.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** The two units are very close and the Natsu unit is known to show up at the Lucy units house at random and eat her food.

**Gray Fullbuster: **The Gray unit is the Natsu units rival and they will costantly break up in fights/arguments when in each others presence

**Happy:** Best friends

* * *

**Cleaning:**

* * *

The Natsu unit is capable of cleaning himself. Do not attempt to clean him without his consent as he wont like it. If you try to force her to, you might end up with being sent rocketing to space by a flaming fist. If for some reason he is unable to clean himself, do not machine-wash, towel wash him.

* * *

**Energy :**

* * *

Your Natsu unit is a young man, and therefore needs as much nourishment as possible. You may offer him lots of food and they will soon disappear. Fire is a good energy source if hes tired.

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

* * *

Q: My Natsu unit has disappeared along with the Happy units, what happened?

A: If this happens stay calm since they are probably at a Lucy units house.

Q: My Natsu unit is mad at me for making the Happy unit sad, what should I do?

A: Make the Happy unit happy if you value your life.

Q: My unit is sick after battling another unit, should I take him to a doctor?

A: No, this is an aftereffect of eating something other than fire, wait a few days and it will go away.

* * *

**TROUBLESHOOTING :**

* * *

Problem : Your unit is sad due to lack of food.

Solution : Give him fire or get him food, lots of food.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yay 3 stories in 2 days :)**

**Thanks for the reviews ;)**


	4. Gray Fullbuster

**A/N: Heres my replies to the awesome people who reviewed (Sorry Im late with this chapter, my computer's charger decided to get fried so I couldn't do anything for a few days, then when I got a new one my battery thingy for my computer exploded so now I can only use the computer as long as its plugged in...anyway):**

**HinaSnowBastia- thanks :)  
**

**MorningEmerald- haha that would be awesome, funny if it was someone like Hibiki ;)**

**Yuki Kusanagi- thanks for catching the mistakes, I usually don't really review my stories besides using spellcheck and I plan on writing Manuals for most of the characters starting with the important ones so Jellal and Juvia will come later**

**Guest: you can buy them at a currently non-existent Fairy Tail website ;)**

**michaluna: haha I sorta plan to make the characters a little more violent then usual for the manuals**

* * *

_** Gray Fullbuster: Owners Guide and Maintenance Manual **_

* * *

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated Gray Fullbuster unit. To ensure that you get the best out of your Gray Fullbuster unit, please read carefully the following instructions :

* * *

**Basic Information :**

* * *

Name : Gray Fullbuster, Gray-sama, Ice-Boy, Droopy-Eyes, Gray

Date of Manufacture : Year X766

Place of Manufacture : Fairy Tail

Gender: Male

* * *

**Your Gray Fullbuster unit will come with the following accessories :**

* * *

One (1) Jacket

One (1) White Shirt

One (1) Silver Sword Shaped Necklace

One (1) Silver Chain

One (1) Black Pants

One (Pair) Black Shoes

*Please note that the other outfits can be bout at the Fairy Tail Website

* * *

**Programming :**

* * *

The Gray Fullbuster is a muscular teen with a serious stripping habit and a 6-pack

**Underwear Dude: **Your unit will randomly appear wearing his boxers, nothing else.

**Lazy: **The unit will become lazy with a bored expression and will give off an I don't care attitude.

**Ice Wizard: **The unit will protect you by fending off enemies by summoning objects like swords with ice.

**Boyfriend/Companion: **The unit may except you as a lover if you buy him ice cream/shaved ice, the Gray unit is loss at the field of love and will do things that may seem weird to express his love.

Warning : * If the Gray unit hasn't accepted you as a lover/companion, please refrain from kissing/hugging/smooching him unless you want to be encased in ice.

* * *

**Your Gray Fullbuster unit has (3) different settings :**

* * *

**Exhibitionist (Default setting)**

**Enraged(Locked)**

**Melancholy (Locked)**

The default setting for your Gray unit is set to Exhibitionist.

In this setting, the unit will be shirtless and occasionally pant less too.

Enraged is unlocked when your Gray unit meets a Lyon unit when he is in his Reitei mode and will attack the Lyon unit ferociously, as long as you aren't near them you wont get frozen to death, probably. This mode is also triggered when the Gray unit sees a Deliora unit.

Melancholy is unlocked when your unit is reminded of a Ur unit. He will be moody and sad for a while.

* * *

**Relations with other units**

* * *

Your Gray unit has many relationships with other units but due to the writer's laziness, we will only say the important ones

**Erza Scarlet:** The Erza unit and the Gray unit are like siblings, even once taking a bath together, and it is shown that the Gray unit is somewhat scared of the Erza unit

**Natsu Dragneel:** Rivals/Friends, usually seen arguing with the Natsu unit and most of the time ends up fighting him, thought they are shown to be close

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Friends and Comrades, the Gray unit thinks of the Lucy unit as cute and may possibly become lovers and is found many times in the Lucy units house shirtless much to her annoyance and dismay.

**Lyon Vastia: **Rivals, Half-Brothers, and fellow student, the Gray unit will show hatred towards the Lyon unit in the beginning but will eventually be friends with him, known to strip together at random times.

**Juvia Lockser: **The Juvia unit is shown to have a Gray-complex much to the Gray units annoyance. Thought it is inferred the unit harbors feelings for her.

* * *

**Cleaning:**

* * *

The Gray unit is capable of cleaning himself. Do not attempt to clean him without his consent as he probably wont like it. If you try to force him to, you might end up with frostbites or frozen limbs. If for some reason he is unable to clean himself, do not machine-wash, towel wash him.

* * *

**Energy :**

* * *

Your Gray unit is a young man, and therefore needs as much nourishment as possible. You may offer him food though don't give him to much frozen things

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

* * *

Q: My Gray unit is stripping in public and its embarrassing what should I do?

A: Currently there isn't really a way unless you force him not to.

Q: My Gray unit just froze my house, WHY?

A: He might be mad so let him cool down.

Q: My Gray unit is remembering things about Ur and is sad, what should I do?  
A: You should try cheering him up or just let him be.

* * *

**TROUBLESHOOTING :**

* * *

Problem : Your unit is constantly walking around half naked.

Solution : Deal with it, or enjoy the view.

* * *

**Authors Note: Review if you can, I like knowing your thoughts on the story since its my first time writing something not for school. :)**


	5. Wendy Marvell

_**A/N: My replies: **_

**Yuki Kusanagi: **Thanks, all I really have to do is buy another battery. I can still use it right now but it has to be plugged in the whole time.

**michaluna: **hahaha thanks, coach potatoes unite XD

**Shaman Shinobi: **I think I fixed them all, this is because I just open the Lucy file then retype the things that need to be retyped and sometimes I miss it. I'm gonna do Jellal in the next chapter and I'll try to do some of the Edolas units if I can find enough information on them since I use the Fairy Tail wikia for all of this.

**HinaSnowBastia: **Im going to do Lyon after I finish Jellal which is the next chapter, and personally I prefer Gray over Lyon ;)

* * *

_** Wendy Marvell: Owners Guide and Maintenance Manual **_

* * *

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated Wendy Marvell unit. To ensure that you get the best out of your Wendy Marvell unit, please read carefully the following instructions:

* * *

**Basic Information :**

* * *

Name: Wendy Marvell, Wendy-san, Sky Sorceress, Little Me, Godess-sama

Date of Manufacture: X772

Place of Manufacture: Fairy Tail

Gender: Female

* * *

**Your Wendy Marvell unit will come with the following accessories :**

* * *

One (1) White Dress

Two (2) Hair Bows

One (1) Winged Shoes

One (1) Carla Unit

* * *

**Programming :**

* * *

The Wendy Marvell unit is a sweet young girl with blue hair and a lithe figure that is often seen tripping over seemingly nothing.

**Shy: **Your unit will be shy towards you(when you first get her) and other people, will often get swayed if to many people are talking to her.

**Polite: **The Wendy unit will be polite and nice to everyone around her, this causes many people to like being around her and treats her nicely too.

**Sky Wizard: **The unit will be able to heal your injuries, enhance your battle skills, and attack enemies with wind based attacks. *Note she wont always attack.

**Girlfriend/Companion: **The unit may except you as a lover if you treat her nicely. She is very inexperienced at love due to her young age so don't do anything to her besides maybe kissing and hugging.

Warning: * If the Wendy unit hasn't accepted you as a lover/companion, please refrain from kissing/hugging/smooching her unless you want to be blown to away to some unknown place that we don't known about.

* * *

**Your Wendy Marvell unit has (3) different settings :**

* * *

**Dojikko (Default setting)**

**Moe (Locked)**

**Enraged (Locked)**

The default setting for your Wendy unit is set to Dojikko.

In this setting, the unit will be extremely clumsy and will often trip over air and injure herself, occasionally others.

Moe mode is eventually unlocked once she warms up to you, she will be cute and will do things people consider very cute.

Enraged is unlocked if her friends (you included) gets hurt by someone for no reason. She will enhance her power/defense/speed and unleash a barrage of wind attacks that will cause severe damages to you if you don't run.

* * *

** Relations with other units**

* * *

Your Wendy unit has many relationships with other units but due to the writers laziness, we will only say the important ones

**Erza Scarlet:** The Erza unit and Wendy unit is very close and treat each other like sisters. Erza is seen to take responsibility to make sure the Wendy units innocence lasts.

**Natsu Dragneel:** The Natsu unit is a close friend of the Wendy unit and the Wendy unit is seen many times healing his injuries.

**Carla: **Carla is the Wendy units beloved pet, Carla is often seen lecturing her due to the Wendy units clumsiness.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **The Wendy unit is sees the Lucy unit as her only sensible role-model and treat each other like sisters. If the Lucy unit is injured the Wendy unit will possibly go into her Enraged mode.

**Wendy (Edolas):** The Edo-Wendy unit is shown to care for the Wendy unit and refers to her as "little me".

* * *

**Cleaning:**

* * *

The Wendy unit is capable of cleaning herself. Do not attempt to clean her without her consent as she is very shy. If you try to force her to, you could be blow away, though you probably wont be hurt. If for some reason she is unable to clean herself, do not machine-wash, towel wash her.

* * *

**Energy :**

* * *

Your Wendy unit is a young girl that is close to the age of puberty, and therefore needs as much nourishment as possible. You may offer her food but she will only eat her normal amount due to habit. Once puberty starts this might change.

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

* * *

Q: My Wendy unit seems to be spacing out a lot or dizzy when I take her to parties, whats wrong?

A: Since the Wendy unit is very shy, this is probably due to too many people talking to her and she cant process all the information. You can solve this by making only one or two people talk to her at once.

Q: My Wendy unit is constantly seen blushing or embarrassed when near units like Lucy, Erza, or Cana, why?

A: Being at the age to start puberty she is very self-conscious of her looks (Boobs) your can make it temporarily stop by making a girl unit talk to her about it, or if your a girl, you do it

Q: My unit is crying after attending a girls sleepover, what happened.  
A: If the girls there had big boobs, then its because she was too self-conscious of herself, if there wasn't many girls with big boobs, then we don't know.

* * *

**TROUBLESHOOTING :**

* * *

Problem: Your unit keeps tripping.

Solution: "Screw coordination, I can trip over nothing" is all we can say, she might grow out of it once she grows up

* * *

**Authors Note: Now that I have the five main peeps done I'll do Jellal then Lyon since people requested them.**


	6. Jellal Fernandes

_**A/N: My replies: **_

**HappytheExceed: **Im actually was excited on how I was gonna write this chapter since we are talking about Jellal ;)

**HinaSnowBastia: **Welcome :)

**Shaman Shinobi: **Nah im not really a shipper unless its yaoi

* * *

_** Jellal Fernandes: Owners Guide and Maintenance Manual **_

* * *

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated Jellal Fernandes unit. To ensure that you get the best out of your Jellal Fernandes unit, please read carefully the following instructions:

* * *

**Basic Information :**

* * *

Name: Jellal Fernandes, Jellal, Seigrain, Mystogan

Date of Manufacture: X765

Place of Manufacture: Fairy Tail

Gender: Male

* * *

**Your Jellal Fernandes unit will come with the following accessories :**

* * *

One (1) Dark Cape

One (pair) Boots

One (1) Dark Pants

One (1) Belt

One (1) Suited Armour

*The Seigrain attire can purchased at the Fairy Tail website along with the Mystogan outfit.

* * *

**Programming :**

* * *

The Jellal Fernandes is a unit with blue hair and a red tattoo on the side of his face, at one point having an alter-ego called Seigrain.

**Kind: **Your unit will be nice everyone and be very optimistic to any situation. He will even sacrifice himself for his friends.

**Insane: **After a certain amount of time, your unit will start calling people toys and will act distant to yet nicer. *If this happens immediately get a Natsu and Erza unit and lock them in a giant tower, when he comes out, make sure theres a Wendy unit nearby to treat his injuries. Once he is conscious again he will go into Amnesiac mode. *Only activates once

**Amnesiac: ***Only activates once, your unit will not remember anything besides the Natsu, Erza units, and your name. He will remain in this state for about a few months. After a few months he will regain his memories once he sees a Natsu unit *Note that when he regains his memories its slowly, not immediately

**Heavenly Body Wizard: **The unit will be able to use varieties of attacks that involve the astronomical objects such as meteors, stars, and black holes.

**Dark Wizard: **Your unit will be able to use dark magic to attack enemies. *Only usable in Insane mode

**Boyfriend/Companion: **The unit may except you as a lover if you treat him nicely. He is inexperienced at love so he might not know what to do.

Warning: * If the Jellal unit hasn't accepted you as a lover/companion, please refrain from kissing/hugging/smooching him unless you want to be hit by many meteors.  
Another Warning: * If the unit hasn't accepted you has a lover/companion before he goes Insane, he will not love you but will love the Erza unit.

* * *

**Your Jellal Fernandes unit has (3) different settings:**

* * *

**New Guy (Default setting)**

**Seigrain (Locked)**

**Mystogan (Locked)**

The default setting for your Jellal unit is set to New Guy.

*Note that this is the default after the whole Insane mode thing*

In this setting, the unit will be nice and warm to his friends and will have extreme hatred to anything related to the Zeref unit.

Seigrain is the default before the Insane accident, in this setting he will be mysterious and is known to have a habit of doing things according his own agenda. This setting will be locked once the Insane mode is over.

Mystogan is unlocked when his friends (the Erza units friends) are in danger and needs his help. In this setting he will act like the Mystogan unit, please read the Mystogan units manual for reference. He will show sides of his own personality too.

* * *

**Relations with other units**

* * *

Your Jellal unit has many relationships with other units but due to the writers laziness, we will only say the important ones

**Erza Scarlet:** The Erza unit is the Jellal units childhood friend and are very close. If the circumstances are met they will be lovers.

**Ultear Milkovich: **Saved Jellal when he was captured and is a close friend of his who is supportive to his feelings for the Erza unit.

**Meredy: **Along with the Ultear unit she helped bust Jellal out of prison and also supports his feelings for the Erza unit, often teasing him about it.

* * *

**Cleaning:**

* * *

The Jellal unit is capable of cleaning himself. Do not attempt to clean him without his consent as he probably won't like it. If you try to force him to, you could receive severe damage to your body by meteors.. If for some reason he is unable to clean himself, do not machine-wash, towel wash him.

* * *

**Energy :**

* * *

Your Jellal unit is a man that uses a lot of power so it is advised you give him enough food for his body to be in top condition.

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

* * *

Q: My Jellal unit is entering insane mode and there isn't a tower, what should I do?

A: He will somehow build one and before he does anything else proceed with the directions above. If not then your dead since he will probably sacrifice you.

Q: My Jellal unit is entering insane mode and I don't have a Natsu/Erza unit, what should I do?

A: Well... you either borrow them, buy them quickly, or find some or else your body shall be sacrificed.

Q: My unit is currently dating a Erza unit, is there anything I should do?  
A: Unless you want to tease him occasionally, no.

* * *

**TROUBLESHOOTING:**

* * *

Problem: Im being sacrificed in a tower, HELPPPP MEEE :'((((((!

Solution: Thank you for purchasing our Fairy Tail products, if reincarnation is real, we hope you continue buying our products.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hmm I don't think I did the best job at portraying him since he kind of hard to do. Well sorry for the delay, im too busing (and lazy) since im watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn :D I already watched like 70 episodes in the past 3 days, thats how addicted I can be to anime. So the Lyon Manual might take a while, gomenasai**

**-From Your Very Lazy Author **


End file.
